Oh brother!
by airsalonpasandpettysquabbles
Summary: Inuyasha knew he had lost his family. His mother, his father, and...well, un-fortunately not his evil brother. Left him in the streets when he was just a child, oh, what he would do to finish him off if he ever saw him again. And what happens if he does? Does time really heal people, or does it make everything worse? Modern au. Warning: Pairing is Inuyasha and Sesshomaru; Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Prologue :

It's the 21st century, and Inuyasha's story isn't quite the same. There is no sacred jewel, or at least not yet, but that doesn't matter, for we are focusing on Inuyasha's back-story and current situation. Of course, this includes Sesshomaru...

Inuyasha was born from a very important, and rich father, and a very introverted and quiet mother. She was his personal assistant, that is how they met. Inuyasha has a half brother, although rude and stubborn, he was still his sibling none the less. He was named Sesshomaru, and said brother judged Inuyasha for he was born from a 'non-noble' woman and not a rich entrepreneur like his own mom. Inu was sad for Sesshy's mom, (yes, I chose those nicknames :3) for she passed away from depression. From that moment on, the eldest resented his father and blamed said parent for his mother's death. But, one day, he had lost his father as well, (and his step-mother, Lady Izaoi (Inu's mom) although he hadn't cared much for her) and blamed it on no other than Inuyasha. They had died protecting him, his half brother, no, this half-breed. So from then on, he blamed his brother for the death of his mother, his father, and for his step mother.

Inuyasha was only five years old and he was already being blamed for three deaths. He didn't even know the meaning of death, only that it meant that it would take people away. His only family was his big brother, which he loved and cared for, but little did he know, the feeling wasn't mutual...

Sesshomaru would not accept the halfbreed as one of his own, his own flesh and blood. No, he would shun him, ship him away to foster-care, like a parcel, forever. Another argument to convince himself that he was making the right decision, was, that he had not reached the legal age to become a guardian, neither in demon or human law. Although he could let the servants take care of him, he still did not feel like raising a child, nonetheless spend expenses on one. His father might've scolded his decision, or worse, but he would object to such things like parenting, especially to a hanyou. His father's will said that when it would be Inuyasha's twentieth birthday he would retrieve what Inutaisho had left him from his possessions. It was the law, and as much as Sesshomaru wanted to change that, he couldn't take away what belonged, un-fortunately, to his "brother".


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha's POV

My life is a mess. (same)

Let's start with my childhood, I don't remember much. Only that I had a mother, a father and a big brother.

I loved them and all that mushy stuff until they died. Well, unfortunately not all of them. My brother, I can't even recall his name, stopped pretending to "care" for me after the death of my parents. He then blamed me for everything I didn't do. He blamed me for the death of not only my parents, but his mom too. Where could he have come up with something like that?! I didn't even know his maternal parentage! That bastard could've sued me with his filthy money, but I was too young to have a lawsuit put against me, so he threw me into an orphanage.

Well more like 'orphanages'. I ran away, and kept running away, it was horrible there. It was horrible everywhere! Eventually the cops kept finding me and brought me to my original foster home, the one I lived for most of my life, I lived there until I was fourteen and had taken the fortunate opportunity of a field trip *cough*hellhole*cough* and escaped. Best decision ever! Until I had to fend for myself. I mean, I had the luxuries of being free, and not being yelled after, but my stomach yelled for food, and a nice warm bed. Of course the orphanage had not been that welcoming, but we had food, 'even though we would call it otherwise' although it was still edible. And we had our own bunkers, though squeaky and noisy, we still fell asleep at night. That was my home. And even though all the kids would tease me and inflict me with their hurtful words, I would still make it through the days, which became weeks, and then months, and finally years. Sometimes I wonder if my brother still thinks about me. Of course he doesn't, he said so himself. I don't remember much of the night my family corrupted, but I do remember vividly the way my brother had spoken to me.

~Flashback~

My eyes were dull, though tears threatened to spill. The hurtful feeling that everything I ever loved was gone because of me, returned. My brother was yelling at the servants and I could sense that even though his anger was piercing through his facade, there was a hint of sadness and bitterness, but I couldn't tell. Once the staff was out of his office, I knocked on his door. "What now?!" His voice roared from his desk. "Um...Sesshomaru-San, I was wondering if you were okay, I brought you your favorite hot chocolate with marshm-" "No I'm not okay, our father died because of you, and now I have to fend for you! Stop being so foolish!" The words still stung and made me flinch even now, but I try not to remember. He took a threatening step towards me and continued until he had cornered me into the wall. He seemed to pause for a moment as to think of how he should dispose me, but then continued on and gave me a scar on my forehead, with his bare claws, that curved and ended with a pointed tip. "I am claiming your death little brother." Whatever that meant. The smell of fresh blood sprung into the midst of the mansion, and dripped onto my clothes. That was the beginning of my torturing, a half moon scar. It was indeed a night of the half moon that night, I had been thrown into a car, and I was told to behave once I arrived at my destination. Once there, I was put in a crowd of bruised and beaten children. The bodyguards that had brought me here said that they would come back to get me, and me being gullible actually thought that I would see the likes of my brother again, and live a normal life.

Boy was I wrong.

~End of flashback~

A/N - Hoped you liked it :)

I know, it's not getting to the point directly, but I tried to put as much detail as possible.

Slow burn, slow burn.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - Hey! So I'd like to make a few disclaimers;

1\. I do not own Inuyasha (if I did I would make Inucest cannon)

2\. I will try to update asap

3\. Please review if you see any grammar mistakes or what not, or even just to comment if you feel like it

(I will take constructive criticism if you have some)

4\. Please don't steal my ideas or anything of the sort, but I believe you are good people :3

5\. If you see this story on whattpad don't worry that's me, NerdyLitterature, although I prefer this website much better, that's just my opinion

6\. Thank you for making it this far, and I hope you enjoy!

A sigh escapes my lips as I am now nineteen and "all grown up". I was of legal age to wander off and part ways with the orphanage, but something kept me. I don't know what, but my instincts told me to stay, even though I would have to leave soon.

At the orphanage they taught us some school work, but nothing that would reach College standards. How would I get a job if I didn't have the knowledge that a proper school would have taught me? How would I go to school, I certainly did not have any money for tuition. I hadn't thought of this when I ran away, but now it all came into focus. I wouldn't have a life, or a job, or a place to stay...I would be on the streets. When I will reach twenty years of age, I will have no choice but to leave the orphanage, alone, again. No money, or government papers, I don't even have an identity. No license, no passport, nothing. Heck, I could not even exist according to my records, aka, I have none. My orphanage records would burn once I am gone, and that's it. Free, for good. But also vulnerable, weak, and a nobody.

I was turning twenty in two weeks. I would never make it out alive for two days. Oh gods, I am doomed.

As I take my daily walk, I notice a spiffy character dressed in black run away, more like sprinting away from a...cop?! This must be what a James Bond car chase looks like, just without the cars...and the action. The spiffy guy must be a criminal, for he lets the cop catch up to him and punches him in the face before he can get out his gun. Without thinking, my legs bring me towards the scene.

I still remember the street fights I had when I ran away, it's what kept me going. I learnt to defend myself, and basically hurt others in case of emergencies, and I think that this would count as an emergency. The cop was still laying on the ground, but he had witnessed it all. I had made my way towards the two men and hauled myself onto the dangerous one. I then kicked him in the stomach by using a round house kick, and that sent him to the ground. The police officer handcuffed him and thanked me. I just smirked, happy that I had helped someone. Oh my dear brother, if you could see me now.

"Hey thanks for everything back there, I am a new police officer at central half-moon station, my name is Eli."

"Hey Eli, my name is Ash. At least that's what they called me at the orphanage." I muttered that last piece of information quietly so he wouldn't hear, and I think he didn't.

"Cool name, anyways would you like to come back to the station with me? After all, I couldn't have done it without you."

"Hmmm" I mean I have time to kill, so it couldn't hurt, could it? "Alright, but I don't think I can be staying for long."

"That's alright, I am just happy you'll come. You can tell my boss that you defeated the bank robber back there, and maybe he'll consider giving you a job, unless you already have one of course."

"I don't know, he probably won't be impressed. I shouldn't impose." I shouldn't even go in the first place. When they search up my name in their documents they'll never find my name, I don't exist to them, therefore they'll never hire me.

(A/N - Let's just pretend that birth documents were lost with the parents, and orphanage documents at the orphanage. Keeping it simple)

I didn't even realized that we had arrived, because I was so lost in my thoughts. Woah. The building was huge! Officers scattered all around the place, laboratories, and offices. Eli gave the un-conscient criminal to somebody I didn't know, and then turned back to face me. He chuckled when he saw my shocked expression, and started rambling on about something. I didn't pay much attention because I was thinking of how familiar this place looked. I couldn't quite place it, but I knew I had seen it before. I shrugged ignoring the thought and snapped back to reality.

"Ash? We're going to go see my boss now."

"Hm? Kay."

He lead me to a hallway with a lot of rooms on each side of it. But then, it caught my attention. Two golden doors at the end of the hall. His boss must be obnoxious to get those put there just for him. The luxuries of being rich, although I would never want to be a snobby business man. Once we reached the two doors, Eli knocked.

"Come in." A hoarse voice instructed us.

Eli pushed the two doors gracefully and told me to follow him inside. At first, the sun-rays coming from the window blinded my vision, but after a while I came closer into the room and heard the loud doors shut behind me.

"Officer Elliott, what is the reason of this oh so unexpected visit?" That voice. It's as familiar as this place.

I then took a peak at the man in front of me. Broad shoulders, a dull expression, a long silver mane, two golden orbs...he looked so familiar. Why couldn't I remember him? Did he grow up in one of the orphanages I ran away from? Perhaps. How would he have became a boss if he had come from a rooted lineage? Had he enough money to go to school? Questions flooded my mind until he had asked a question, and it involved a finger being pointed at me.

"Who is he?"

"M. Taisho, he actually defeated the loose prisoner for me while I was recovering my strength, I couldn't have done it without him."

"I see...and what is your name young man?"

"Ash."

"Well Ash, how would you like to audition to be part of our community here at the station?"

"I wouldn't want to impose..."

"It is not an imposition, but do as you please..."

"Alright, I'll take the offer"

"You may audition for me tomorrow here at 11:00 AM sharp. If you do not arrive precisely at the mentioned time, your audition will be cancelled and you will have no chance of becoming an officer here at half-moon station."

I nod my head and silently take a step behind Eli.

Eli isn't over apparently and has an inquisitive and pensive look on.

"Sir, if I may be permitted to speak freely..."

"Do as you may, but consider the fate of your position is at risk..."

"Alright...well, it was just a thought really, but when I put you and Ash side by side you look the same, almost."

Third person POV

Eli was right. He placed Ash beside his boss and it was completely visible. They both had silver hair, golden eyes, arched eyebrows, tainted pink lips, but one had a scar and the other didn't.

Eli seemed pleased with his discovery and continued his statement;

"It's almost like you were brothers."

Dun, dun, duhhhhhh!

*cue X-files theme song*

A/N - Again - I know I switch between the present, future, and past-tense, and please excuse it, but I am really trying to make this story work in which I have to include pristine grammar, and try to fill as many plot holes as I can see.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N - Sorry for the long update, I can't say I am busy, because it's summer, but here it is, chapter three...

Third person's POV

At that moment they both looked at each other, Inuyasha with his eyes wide open. It had clicked. It all made sense. This must have been father's business, he came there before, and Sesshomaru must have taken care of it when his father died. His brother seemed to be un-fazed by this, not realizing anything. Good, lets keep it that way.

"I have to go." And true to his statement, Inuyasha pushed the glowing doors open so he could escape the past. That was his brother? His only family left? The one who had blamed everything on him?

Silent tears fell on his cheeks, but he didn't care. He needed to run away, but running was never the answer. He would definitely NOT show up to the audition tomorrow, but instead move. Yes, moving isn't running away, it's starting a new life somewhere else. Yes, he would make good use of his free time today.

Inuyasha's POV

At the orphanage, I told the woman in charge that I would be parting from the building. She nodded and gave me an envelope. She also said that this had been given to her when I came in at the age of five, and I was suppose to have it now. She didn't have a clue what was inside, so I decided to take it. Out of curiosity.

Once I bid farewell to my old life, I opened the seal and took out the contents of the package. A letter, an address and a birth certificate. The last of my identity.

The letter was fancy parchment paper, with cursive and caring calligraphy on it:

 _Dear Master Inuyasha,_

 _On your twentieth birthday you will come to the following adresse to retrieve your possessions,_ 160 Elizabeth Penthouse-Barry Rd. _It is the law, and it was instructed in your father's will. If you do not show up on the proper date, you will not get anything of which your father has left you._

 _N.L.C_

National Law Council

Wow. They were serious. Maybe my dad had left me something worth memories, something worth remembering for.

It's not like I had plans for my birthday...I didn't really have a choice anyways.

I then analyzed the adresses on the ripped piece of paper.

160 Elizabeth Penthouse, Barry Rd.

A penthouse?! I mean I have seen a mansion before, I lived in it, not for long but still. I shouldn't be impressed. Should I?

The sun is coming down in the streets of Pennsylvania, and my eyes close heavily as I yawn before slipping into darkness.

Where will the future lead me?

A/N - Hello again! I know it's a short chapter, and I am sorry for that too, but I will be posting chapter four very soon. In fact I have it right here! Now, for short entertainment, Inu and Sessy will bid you farewell...

*Calls for main protagonists*

Inu - Goodbye fellow readers, Sesshomaru, Author-chan, and I would like to thank you for your support! We really appreciate you taking the time to read this, and we hope you have a good day!

Sesshy - Hn. I can't believe I am doing this. Thanking a mere human-

Inu - SESS! You have to be kind towards them, not insult them!

Sesshy - Says who? I will not let you decide my actions

Inu - And **I** will not let you insult them

Sesshy - How are you going to stop me then, Inuyasha? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Inu - I-I am going to...-

Author-chan - ALRIGHT. Goodbye children *pushes them back in the chapter* thank you again, and see you guys next time! Hopefully they'll behave by then...


	5. Chapter 5

A/N - Here is the next chapter like promised!

Sesshomaru's POV

Since I have been alone, by myself, I have matured and become independent. I regret. Yes, behind my mask of determination, there is regret. I should not have said or done the things I did to Inuyasha. I should not have blamed him for the death of our father or his mother, I shouldn't have put him in foster care alone at the age of five. Maybe when he'd be a little older, but not at five years old. I also regret that I placed a scar on his forehead. I was taking out all of my anger on him.

I was left with my father's business at the police station when I was sixteen, I was left to take care of my little brother by myself, and I had to stop my dreams for all of it. At least I got to keep the mansion, but from there on, I spent most of my time at work.

When I was twenty-six years old, I got the word that Inuyasha had ran away from the orphanage and I was sincerely worried. I know it was my fault he was there in the first place, but I couldn't sleep that night.

After that day, I was never told that he had been found, I hoped he was okay, but why would I care anyway? I despise that halfbreed and I never want to see him again-who I am I fooling? I feel lonelier than ever, it would be nice to have his company around sometimes, although I wouldn't admit it to anyone.

Today, when our new officer introduced me to Ash I couldn't help but wonder how handsome he was. Wait what? Since when do I have these emotions? Officer Elliott was right, we did look alike but calling us brothers was pushing it too far. My brother was a run away and gone. This brings back sad nostalgic memories and sometimes I find myself scolding my actions on the nights of the half moon. Ash was different and no matter how many times I tell myself that I am not attracted to him, his image keeps coming back and I keep on distracting myself.

His loose silver hair, arched eyebrows, golden glistening eyes, ripped jeans, grey hoodie, he had the allure of a rogue. But then if you look closer, you can see his six pack sticking out of his t-shirt. Does he work out? No. I did not seriously just ask that. Ugh!

There was one little problem. He ran away. He looked at me with eyes as big as saucers and then ran away. Did I scare him? He simply left un-aware of how interested I was in him. How would I face him tomorrow? Would he come back tomorrow? If he didn't he was missing out on a once in a lifetime opportunity. Of course, not many people can barge in my office, claiming for a job opportune, but this one was too special to let go. It was like my heart was telling me that there was something peculiar, and familiar about him. I let go of the thought as I climb into my soft cushiony bed. Would he be returning tomorrow? What did I care? I was above everyone else, no one should bother me in my sleep anyways, but here I am wondering about life itself...

The next day...

I come into work at 7:55, show up at my desk at 8:00 and start my day, my very busy day. Exactly three hours until the audition, good. I would be prepared for when Ash would come, would he come? Argh! Why would I ask myself such questions, he would not pass up on this opportuni-

 _Or so you think_

Who are you? Who is speaking none-sense in my head?!

 _I am your inner-demon_

What? There is no such thing?! I must be lacking too much sleep

 _So Sesshomaru, when you saw your brother all mature and grown up, were you attracted to him?_

What do you mean? I haven't seen my brother for nineteen years. Not like I am counting or anything...

 _Right, that's what you think..._

What is that supposed to mean? Wait who I am I talking to? No one, just a figment of my imagination-

The figment of my imagination was interrupted by a knock at the door. It was Eli...

-Pardon my barging in sir, but I just thought I'd let you know, that Ash called in...sick, and he cannot come to the audition today.

-Alright, thank you, please leave immediately. Ash shall not be re-scheduled, he shall not see this police station again.

And with that, the doors closed behind him, and I was left once again, alone. Sick huh? He didn't seem sick to me at all yesterday, was he lying? I don't know, but it's his own fault for turning down my offer, if he was fibbing, that is.

And then the voice in my head came back...

 _Speaking about your brother.._

Ugh not you again?!

 _Yes me again. Anyways, as I was saying, it has been almost 15 years since you've left Inuyasha at the orphanage..._

Yes, and what is your point?

 _He is turning twenty in two weeks-_

Father's will...

 _Exactly_.

What if he didn't get the letter? What if he doesn't come?

What if he died, I haven't gotten word that they found him-

 _Stop worrying. He's got the letter, and is in this city. You will only have to await until the time comes._

How do you know? How do you have all these high hopes? Why should I trust you?

 _Because...I am your instincts and inner demon. And I am also always right._

Fine then, if you're always right then why do I even care about that stupid halfbreed? Why is he constantly plaguing my mind? Why do I envie him, and regret what I did to him? Why I am I worried for his wellbeing? Concerned, jealous, regretting, caring, thinking, and all about him. If you're always right, then tell me why!

 _Well that's easy. I shouldn't tell you right away, it'll spoil the surprise. But I'll give you a hint. It's a four letter word..._

Hate?

 _Not saying_

Pity?

 _I am not telling you what it is_

Envy?

 _Bye, you'll figure it out._

And with that my "inner demon" left.

How can I focus with our little conversation on my mind?

Did I feel something for my little brother that brought so much emotion? No. I do not feel anything for anyone, only if it's hate. Hate for my father, hate for my brother, hate for my life...

A small sigh escapes from my lips. This was going to be a long day...

A/N - Well, there it is...I know that I don't make long chapters like other people, but if it makes sense, it extends the fun? I mean I have fun writing these chapters, and I hope you have fun reading them...I talk too much...

Anyways...dialogue with protags?

Inu - We're back! And Sesshomaru would like to tell you something...

Sesshy - ...

Inu - ***clears throat* SESSHOMARU WOULD LIKE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING**

Sesshy - Ah yes...I would like to..to-apologize for insulting you the other day...Your human status is important and, considering demon socie-

Inu - That's enough Sess! *clears throat again* sorry about that...

Review, Like or Comment...if you want, I guess...

bai (∩ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)⊃━ ﾟ. * ･ ｡ﾟ,


	6. Chapter 6

A/N - OMG GUYS!? NO WORDS CAN DESCRIBE MY HAPPINESS RIGHT NOW!

So this chapter might come as a surprise (especially to me) because this will be my third update today and I am really proud of myself for that, but that's not the point.

WE HIT 300 VIEWS! What logic?!

I'm so happy right now like what the heck, my family is judging me, but I don't care because I am hysterical...

Let's go!

Inuyasha's POV

With little money that I earned from a job I recently got (at a fast food place), I dyed my hair black, midnight black. I didn't want anyone to associate me to _him_ , because our hair was the same god dang colour, which no human really tended to have, especially not at a young age.

I rented out an apartment and hoped for the best. I wouldn't show up at the police station today so I called the station's number that Eli gave me, from a local public telephone, and demanded to speak to the latter. I faked a cough and told him I was sick, therefore I would not be able to make it. I would not see the likes of my brother again.

 _Or so you think you won't_

Who's there?

Whipping my head from side to side, I decide that I've officially gone crazy.

 _I am in your head, baka_

Oh ok. Wait what?!

 _I am your inner demon. So let's go back to the convo topic; Sesshomaru. Why don't you want to see him again?_

First off, he hates me, I hate him, and we can't stand each other...

 _He used to hate you, maybe his feelings have changed_

I doubt it. He disposed of me at the age of five, left me alone. He doesn't want me in his life, and frankly, I don't want him in mine.

 _How could you say that?! He is our kin, our aniki..._

WAS our aniki, and what do you mean our? I don't even know you...

* _sigh* As I said, I am your 'gut' as you put it, your inner demon, your instinct, so I am basically part of you. So yes, he is our aniki._

Fine. Secondly, I don't want to see him again because I'm scared-

 _Scared of what?_

Let me finish!

 _Keh_.

I am scared that he will hurt me for the death of my parents, for running away. I am scared that he will sue me for it, after all I am old enough to have charges being put against me.

 _But you did not murder your parents stupid, you did not cause the assassination._

I know, but he can convince everyone that I did do it. It's because I was born, if I hadn't been, none of this would've happened.

 _Inuyasha, you should stop blaming yourself for everything. He won't dare hurt you for anything, you are his Otouto! You mean the world to him!-Oops. I've said too much, yup too much! Our little talk has come to an end. Later!_

What? Inner demon? Hello?

When no response came, Inuyasha just let out a sigh and pulled himself back to the reality.

Laying back on his futon, Inuyasha decided to take a look at his watch. Twenty minutes until his next shift. Great, his little conversation went unexpectedly longer than he planned, which he really did not plan at all.

After Inuyasha's shift...

As I walk back "home" from my temporary job, I find myself yearning for the comfort of a warm aura. It was a cold and icy evening, in which I ended up shivering, as the hairs on my back stand up. I curse under my hitched breath and open the door to the nearest store.

To my surprise, it wasn't a store at all. It was a karaoke bar? I've heard of these. It's where people spend most of their "sorrows". Once, in my orphanage, the manager was upset because her boyfriend dumped her, or some rubbish like that, and so we stayed up late to hear her gossip to the other staff about how she sang her heart out in a karaoke bar to the song "We are never getting back together". Snickering at the thought, I sit down at a table. I might as well order a drink, and I don't mean alcohol. I still remember the sweet taste in my palette, and the moustache it would leave afterward, even if I was only five. Chocolate milk. I wonder if they have any, since I don't know much about this new world.

"Excuse me."

"What can I get' ya?" The bartender asked with an accent.

"Well, I had a long day and I am new here...and I was wondering if you had any chocolate milk."

The man who served the drinks chuckled a bit before replying "Sure kid. And by the way, I am Miroku, and we've all got some problems."

I smiled whole-heartedly before answering with a thank you.

(Let's just pretend that bars sell chocolate milk...I wish, but seriously, Inu is a child at heart :3)

Such luxuries like chocolate milk were not permitted at foster care, so I decided to savour each and every ounce of it. Once I was officially on a sugar rush, because of a lot of chocolate shakes, I was already on the karaoke platform. I un-willingly chose the song "Irresistible" by Falloutboy, and before I could say Chocolate fudge, I was handed a microphone and became the center of attention.

Cue the music! I squinted at the lyrics on the screen, and decided that I didn't need them since I've heard the song enough times from the stray boys in my past.

'Count me in unannounced

Drag my nails on the tile

I just follow your scent

You can't just follow my smile'

'All of your flaws are aligned

With this mood of mine

Cutting me to the bone

Nothing left to leave behind'

It oddly felt as if the lyrics made my mood passive aggressive, and it also felt like that anger was somehow targeted towards my brother...

'You ought to keep me concealed

'Just like I was a weapon

I didn't come for a fight

But I will fight till the end

This might be your battle

Might not turn out okay

You know you look so Seattle

But you feel so LA'

After that I don't remember much except waking up with a huge headache. I can't believe I got a sugar high at a bar. Well, it can't be as bad as a hangover, right? I sigh getting up from my futon. Time for work. Yet another day to get through...

Vocabulary:

Aniki : Big brother

Otouto : Little brother

A/N - Well that's it for today. I hope you enjoyed it, and I would love to hear your thoughts on the story...

Again, thank you for everything, and without further ado, Dialogue with Protags!

Inu - Sess can you believe we hit 300 views?!

Sesshy - No, because we haven't even reached the good part yet...

Inu - Why are you so pessimistic all the time? But I agree, there's lots more to come

Sesshy - Yes, well, we have to leave it to Author-chan to update. And add fluff. Lots of fluff

Inu - Never took you for a softy...

Sesshy - Dont assume things hanyou

Inu - Aaaannnd he's back!

Author-chan - Can you even bid our readers farewell PROPERLY?! *seperates them*

Thank you again for reading! I hope you'll continue to stay awesome

ヽ(͡◕ ͜ʖ ͡◕)ﾉ


	7. Chapter 7

A/N - I hope you enjoy the next part of the story!

Inuyasha's POV

I wake in a daze. "Happy birthday to me" I say in a sarcastic and bittersweet monotone voice. My mind brought me back to my past birthdays in the orphanages, when I could get off easy from all my chores. When I could walk past friend groups with being teased or bullied. I was too carried in my thoughts when I almost forgot what today was. Father's will...

Hurrying, I got dressed, the most formal attire I could muster from my very limited clothes, and headed out the door.

Stopping dead in my tracks, I realized that I didn't even know how to get to the address that was given to me. Miroku. He would help, right?

As days passed, Miroku and I got closer, and we became good friends. He had a computer, I've seen some before but I've never actually touched any. He told me the concept could give you any information at the tip of your fingers. I hope this _computer_ is smarter than it looks.

Once at the bar, I find my friend drying some shot glasses. There aren't many customers so I take the opportunity to ask him about the address.

"Hey Miroku."

"Hey Ash, what brings you out here today?"

"Well, if it's not too much to ask, I need a favour. "

"Anything, name it."

I smile lightly. Miroku was like the brotherly figure I never had.

(Take that Sesshomaru...*hears Sesshy crying in the background* )

"I need to find an address but I don't know where it is..."

"Well that's what the word finding means," he chuckled, "Come on!" He leads me to the back of the store and asks me what the address is. I take the piece of paper out of my back pocket and read it out loud:

"160 Elizabeth Penthouse, Barry Rd"

Miroku hadn't even typed in the information I gave him, when he stared at me confused and profoundly shocked.

"You do know the type of people that live in that area, right?"

"Ummm no?" It sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Two words, rich people. Unless you're meeting with an emperor or something-"

"Yeah, its kind of personalyouknowI'mgoingtoretrievemyfather'sposessionsyeah."

"Hm? I didn't quite catch that, sorry."

"It's fine, nothing important."

Pointing to the computer, I ask if it knows where the address is.

He then types into a search bar (that's what it's called apparently), prints out a piece of paper, and says that it will take me fifteen minutes to walk there.

"Hey Ash, wanna lift?"

"Oh no thanks, I am fine." I give him a reassuring smile and walk out the door shouting a muffled 'I owe you'.

The paper says to turn right on Cambridge and walk for 800 meters before finding Riverside Dr. on the left. Once on Riverside, I have to look on the left again for Barry Rd.

Doesn't seem that bad, I guess. And just like that, as if the gods from above didn't think I was in a rough enough shape already, rain started pouring over the city like there was no tomorrow.

My damp hair started sticking to my sweaty neck and body, my jeans were getting heavier with the absorbed rain, and my white T-shirt was becoming transparent. It's days like this when I really wish I had my old hoodie. I got it when I was ten and I guess it just grew with me.

~ Flashback ~

I was wandering around the the orphanage when I came across a girl about sixteen years old. She saw my 'looking lost face' and was determined to bring me back to the quarters where kids my age were. While she brought me back, she asked about my backstory, and wasn't that surprised when she heard it. She had said a lot of people at the orphanage lost everything they've ever known to love. But she also said that when there is an end to something, there is always a beginning to something else. Whether it's good or bad, it's made for a reason. Because when there is Yin, there is Yang.

"Hi my name is Sango, what's yours?"

"I am Inuyasha."

"Hi Inuyasha, that's a very nice name you have."

"Thanks" Ten year old Inuyasha giggled. "I like youw name too! And I think youw haiw is pwetty."

"Aw, thanks a lot! You're one of the most kindest people I've met in this...place." I could tell she refrained from swearing in front of me. "So that is why I want you to have this," she said slipping her hoodie off of her and onto me, "My brother gave it to me before he passed away, he reminds me of you in a way." Now it's her turn to giggle. "We'll see you around Inuyasha, and don't forget, everyone needs to be forgiven at one point in life!" Confused but un-fazed by her words, I simply waved my hand while she returned to her quarters.

A week later, word was that she ran away from the orphanage, and little me was positive to be just like her, determined to escape.

~ End of flashback ~

(Inuyasha has arrived at his destination)

Well here goes nothing. I take a deep breath before pushing the red button. Would they let me in?

-Hello? What is your business here today?

-Well I um...received a letter that um...said I had to show up here for my father's will-

-What is your name, boy?

-In-Inuyasha...

-Very well, we've been expecting you here Master Inuyasha.

And so the silver gates open revealing a very HUGE penthouse. Matte black cars were parked around the round-about, and in the center of it was a water fountain. The lawn was bright green, almost neon looking. And then there was that pang of memory again. Just like at the police station. Had I been here before too? Was this a place belonging to one of father's clients? If so, what was I doing here? You know what, maybe I am over thinking this.

A bodyguard standing in front of the mansion gracefully opened the door. He seemed to have a expressionless mask on, until I reached the door.

"Welcome back, master Inuyasha."

"Ugh...thanks?"

What did he mean 'welcome back'?! I haven't got a clue but this is getting me worried.

Butterflies churn in my stomach as I was instructed to go to the top floor, then turn to the third door on the right. I was then handed a white towel to attempt to dry myself off to look presentable in front of well, who-ever I am meeting.

The hollow wood resonates under my heavy footsteps. Finding the instructed door that I was suppose to open, I rest my palm on the handle. Why I am I so worried? I go in and out. Simple.

As I enter, I find myself facing towards a fancy ebony desk with someone working behind a stack of papers.

"I swear Kouga, if you've come to interrupt me aga-"

I then realize what trouble I am in when amber eyes reconnect with mine. Sesshomaru.

A/N - ARghH they meet again! Idk if u guys are getting bored with the slow burn...probably. It's getting more to the point from now on, I promise...

Btw, I promise lots of fluff for the future!

*Dialogue with protags*

Inu - Hah, Miroku is a better brother than you...

Sesshy - I am better at _other_ things, Inuyasha. We have yet to try them ~

Inu - *flabbergasted* You know Author-chan doesn't write smut!

Sesshy - ? I was talking about cuddling...but if you want ;)

Inu - STAHP

Author-chan - Did I intervene in time? I hope so...I only rated this K+ and I don't want to be flagged DX

Thanks again for reading!

( ͡°Ɛ ͡°) ( ͡°ω ͡°)


	8. Chapter 8

Fonts:

Italic -

 _Inner demon speaking_

A/N - Whelp...here it is. Hope you guys like it :)

Sesshomaru's POV

I inhale and exhale loudly when I hear knocking coming from outside my office.

"Come in."

"Sesshomaru?"

"What has made you come up two flights of stairs just to disturb my work, Kouga?"

"Well, you have a visitor. Just ought to let you know."

"Very well, you may now take your leave."

Kouga bowed his head and left as fast as he came in.

Paying no mind to his words, and more focused on my work, I continue to read my un-pleasant pile of papers. I was very focused, and calm, until I heard the door open once more. This time, more aggravated then before, I raise my voice higher.

"I swear Kouga, if you've come to interrupt me aga-"

But I stopped there, for the person who had just entered my study was far from Kouga. It was Ash.

Inuyasha's POV

Fudge. Fudge. Fudge!

The council of whatever is NOT whom I am meeting today. No, today I am meeting the LAST person I want to see, namely Sesshomaru. God! Just my day. Clenching my fists and forcing my eyes shut, I await rejection. Rejection just like fifteen years ago. A rejection that will make me regret even coming here, wherever here even was.

"Ash? What is your business here today?"

Completely astounded that he recognized me as Ash, I remain silent with hesitation and uncertainty in my eyes.

"If this is about the job offer, I regret to inform you that I will not be able to re-schedule it. And may I ask just how'd you find my address? (Heathers reference XD)"

 _Our Aniki seems to be confused..._

Ah! Not you again?! What'd you want Inner demon?

 _Well, we've got ourselves a questioning big brother..._

So, who cares?

 _ **YOU**_ _should_

And why is that?

 _Well, obviously because you care about him, because it would be the reasonable thing to do, and because..._

Because what?

 _Because he's calling security on you, so you better be explaining!_

Oops.

"Security!"

I snapped back to reality just in time to hear my older brother call his forces on me. Before I can say...well, anything, two muscular and tall shady men grab my arms as to eliminate the 'threat' in the room. I try to fight, and wiggle in their grasps, but that only tightens their grip on me.

"Wait!" I yell in desperation.

"What is it now?" My brother says giving me a look of boredom and annoyance.

"I have a letter that proves I have business to do here, and if you reject it, I will have to send a letter to your superiors that you will not accept my clientele." I proclaim in exasperation, choosing my words carefully.

"And where is this waver you speak about?" He asks reluctantly.

"Right here." I say waving the letter in the air."

He looks at me, then at the paper and repeats the movement several times before sighing in exasperation.

"I don't have time for this...guards back to your post, he means no harm."

The guards nod and walk off as if nothing ever happened.

I hand the paper over to Sesshomaru, knowing he would un-cover my secret soon enough.

He stares at it for about a minute or two before staring at me with a suspicious glare.

"I don't know where you got this, but it is NOT yours. Whatever game you are playing isn't working on me. Now, immediately exit this household before I call on my guards, again."

"Well, to answer all of your questions, I got this from the orphanage I was originally disposed at, yes actually, it is indeed mine, no I am not playing any kind of games, as you put it, and lastly, aren't you glad to see your own brother after fifteen long years, Aniki?"

I laugh, but it's bitter and bleak...

*Suspense...*

A/N - I could leave you guys hanging on a 'cliffhanger'... I could, but I don't think that would be nice...soooooooooooooo...YOU'RE WELCOME :3333333

He could only stare at me with wide eyes this time. No cocky remark, no threats, no emotionless expressions. He let his mask slip, for the first time in forever, and let everything sink in.

"Inu...yasha?"

Sesshomaru's POV

In front of me stood my brother, my kinship, and after fifteen years of regret he is finally here.

Realisation sunk in and I connected the dots.

If he's Ash.

And Ash is HOt.

Then Inuyasha is HOt too.

And I am attracted to Ash.

Then I am attracted to-

 _BOI. *inhales* You just found your long lost brother and the first thing you think is how HOT he is?!_

 _What's your damage Sesshomaru?_

*blushes* I-ugh- mean he has matured ~nicely~ ... also this is NOT the time to make Heathers references

 _Right...you're in deep. Too deep._

Do you think he'll forgive me?

 _Only time will tell...and time is telling you that he is RIGHT THERE so go and talk to him you big pu-_

OKAY BYE.

I take steps towards him, noticing he backs up in slight fear. I now corner him into the same wall, the same study, the same position we were in fifteen years ago. He flinches and shuts his eyes, awaiting the pain. But it never came. Instead, I wrap my arms protectively around his waist, bringing him closer to me, and pull him in a hug pact with emotion.

"I missed you little brother, and I know that you resent me for all the horrible things I've done to you, and I hate myself for them too. I don't expect you to forgive me, and I know that you've been through a lot, but please know that I am truly sorry for all my misdemeanours."

A surge of emotion came rushing in both Inu brothers.

One could even say it was love.

A/N - ARGGGGGHHHH this chapter took me so long to write, but it was totally worth it.

Can we just take a second to appreciate how Inu still calls Sesshy 'brother' and how when his inner demon told him "you still care about him" Inu didn't say anything to deny that statement.

I am sorry. I just ship these two so much. FLUFFINESS ;3

Dialogue with Protags!

(Btw, if you want to, plz comment if you think I should, or should not still do Dialogue w/ Inu and Sesshy)

Inu - Well it looks like we meet again in the story, Sesshy. Sess? Why are you crying?

Sesshy - I just have something in my eyes...I don't cry

Inu - Suuuureeee... *calls Author-chan*

Author-chan - What is it Inu?

Inu - Look you made Sesshy cry! Happy tears

Author-chan - Aww yeah! Achievement unlocked, and I am crossing that off of my bucket list

Inu - That was on your bucket list?

Author-chan - Maybe?...he's really tough to crack, but we all know Sesshomaru is a big softie

Sesshy - ... There was actually something in my eyes...

Inu/Author-chan - Ohh...oops?

Sesshy - It was my love for Inu...:33

Author-chan - AWWWW, so Kawaï!

Inu - We're brothers Sess *blushes hard* stop teasing me

Sesshy - We're only half brothers, and in demon society that doesn't matter. Besides, if we're 'only brothers', as you put it, then why did Author-chan rate this story under 'romance'. Hmm?

Inu - ...

Author-chan - ...

Sesshy - *dabs like a boss*

° ͜ʖ ͡ – ✧


	9. Chapter 9

A/N - BTW, I took off the part where Inuyasha dyed his hair black, because I didn't like it. Just warning you, in case some things don't match up in this chapter.

Enjoy!

Third person's POV

Well it seems that Inuyasha had not been expecting that at all. He knew he would have to come around and forgive his brother one day, but for now, he would not forget. He is happy that his Aniki had missed him, but he had to bring himself to dominance and convince himself that he did NOT need his brother in his life anymore.

"It is okay, brother, I will come to forgive you at some point in history. But for now, we have business to attend to involving father's will."

"Yes, of course." The oldest of the two says, while straightening his tie.

"So what has father left me that is so important that I had to come here?"

"Half a million dollars."

Inuyasha almost had lung failure, and choked on air.

"Ha-half a million?"

"Is there a problem, Otouto?"

"Well don't you um...think that's a lot? A bit too much you know? Wait, does this mean I can pay College tuition?"

A lot of thoughts were passing through Inuyasha's mind.

A pang of guilt rang through Sesshomaru's chest. He had not been there for Inuyasha in the past, but now he was, and was going to make up for it.

"No need to be concerned about matters like that. Everything will be taken care of for you. Now, Kouga is going to show you to your room."

"Um thanks, I appreciate-WAIT WHAT?!"

Inuyasha screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Wha-what do you mean room?"

"As in, little brother, you will be staying here. With me."

Here.

With.

Him.

With.

Sesshomaru.

 _Hm. Fabulous idea._

Inner demon?

 _You know I have a name right? Geez._

Fine! What do they call you?

 _Tessaiga_

Alright then Tessaiga, I am not staying with my smart, powerful, ... sexy- ass of a brother!

 _Hm you forgot rich-_

I don't care! And I am not staying with HIM

 _Yes you are_

No

 _Yes!_

Shnope!

 _YESH_

NOPE

 _Ain't nobody got time for this. I am going to see you soon._

What do you mean see? We only talk to each other, remember?

 _So innocent. Hm, I think I see why Inutaisho sees you as fire and ice. Opposites attract, I guess._

Who's Inutaisho? Who is the opposite of me? UGH!

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha snapped back to reality by being shaken.

Sesshomaru was shaking him by his shoulders, and had a worried look of concern on his face.

Before he could comment on Inuyasha's weird behaviour, there was a sound that resembled of a throat being cleared.

"Mr. Inuyasha, I would gladly accompany you to your room," Kouga says, and then adds, "before your brother scares you off with his shenanigans." Sesshomaru just went for an eye roll, before letting go of Inuyasha.

The butler led the youngest of the three outside of the office to show him his room, but not before slipping on a smirk that was directed towards the older Inu Youkai.

Oh, this was going to be fun.

Inuyasha's POV

Kouga is a wolf demon.

He is considerably nicer than Sesshomaru, even though he almost always sides with him.

"Mr. Inuyasha, if I may have a word-"

"Inuyasha, just Inuyasha. I ain't important enough to have a title in front of my name."

"Inuyasha then, I was going to say that your room is three doors down, on the right. But I think i'll walk you there."

He pauses a little, but continues while we walk.

"So, you're saying you're not important? Let me object, then. Before your arrival, I've never seen Sesshomaru so stressed out. He was concerned that you were...well, dead. I know, it sounds ridiculous," he says staring at my un-impressed face, "but it's true. I think he genuinely wants you to be happy. Sesshomaru's just...not the best with words."

"Why do you call him Sesshomaru, and not Mr. or something formal like that?"

This made Kouga laugh.

"Well, I've known him for a long time, long enough to say that I am an old friend, and between you and me," he gestures for me to come closer, "he can be a real prick most of the time. But I think a kind-hearted person like you will be refreshing in this household, especially for him."

Ah, so I am not the only one who thinks Sesshomaru is rude.

Kouga led me to a lustrous room that looked like it could hold at least fifty people.

Wow.

"Is this Sesshomaru's room?"

"What? Oh, no you've got it all wrong Inuyasha. This is your room. But your brother's room is right down the hall."

"What?! This is all...mine?" How surprised could a hanyou get in one day?

"Of course. The bell on the dresser will allow a maid to come up to your room. You can ask her for anything. Take a bath if needed, there is an assortment of body products there. Dinner is at 5:30, there is a full wardrobe of clothes there. Any questions?"

"...are you sure this is all mine?"

Kouga sighs deeply, but has endearment placed in his eyes.

"No wonder he's so fond of you," he mutters, "I really do hope you feel at home here, Inuyasha. I would be honoured to serve you more over the course of time." Kouga did a curt bow, and left.

What do I do now?

I take a look around at all of the wasted space, and ponder on it. This whole room looks like it could contain half of the orphanage. And that's a lot.

Stretching out my shirt, I decide that it's too damp to keep wearing, and I might catch a cold. Walking towards the closet, I hope that there's something warmer than just a t-shirt. An inch of the door opens, and...woah. There was much more than I expected.

From Large Christmas sweaters, to Old fashioned Kimonos, there was a lavished diversity. Picking out an oversized sweater and leggings, I sprint over to the included bathroom. And un-surprisingly, that's huge too. A huge bathtub, an oval shaped sink, a toilet, and a few popping accessories are all compromised into the area. I am about to start the bath, when I realize that I don't know how. I only knew how to use showers, since that's what I was limited to as a child. And what are all these bottles. This was too confusing. Suddenly, remembering Kouga's words, I ring the bell on my dresser.

Seconds later, a maid with shoulder-length ebony hair, looking about sixteen years old, comes rushing in. "Rin, human leader of Cohort 3, at your service sir." She says with a curtsy.

"Please, no need for formality, I just need some help."

She stood there agape for a few seconds, but then jumped with glee, and pulled me into a bear hug, with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Sir Kouga told me that we had a guest, the total opposite of our Master. Ar first I didn't believe it, but now I see that he was right! So, what is it that you need? Clothes? Extra towels? Name it!" She said. speaking a mile a minute.

"I just need help turning on the bath. I've never done it before, and I just thought-"

"On it! What shampoo sent would you like to use? Vanilla, Cinnamon, Forest, Mint, Rain, Gingerbread, Watermelon, or Cotton candy? What about your body wash sent, there are the same options for you to pick from."

So many questions...

"Rin, stop bombarding him with questions. He just arrived, he needs some room to breathe." Says a young man, who looked about Rin's age, in a suit, who just suddenly appeared at the doorway.

He notices me staring at him with a confused look, and introduces himself.

"Hello, I am Kohaku, human leader of the first cohort, at your service. I apologize on Rin's behalf, it's been a while since we've had a guest, so her excitement is understandable. However, if she gets out of hand...well, I would be glad to help. Rin, make him feel as welcome as possible."

"Of course Kohaku-san." She replies quickly.

Kohaku nods. "If you need anything else, please don't hesitate to ring the bell once more." He does a quick bow, and leaves as quickly as he appeared.

Suddenly, Rin drops onto the bed with a big sigh.

"Isn't he dreamy?"

Ah. So maybe Rin had a little crush on Kohaku.

"Yeah, I guess. So you have a crush on him, huh?"

A furious blush crept onto her cheeks.

"I don't know what you're um... talking about...I mean, maybe I have a crush? I mean I-uhh-"

Rin was a blubbering mess. It was nice to see someone who wasn't stuck up and conceded at every corner, not like I am talking about someone in particular *cough* Sesshomaru *cough*. Yeah, let's just say it was a ... small world.

"Rin chill. It's ok to have a crush on someone. You just have to tell him once you are ready, or does he know?"

"He doesn't know, but it's not like he likes me back. It's obvious he likes someone else."

I raise an eyebrow. So she had some competition, huh?

"Holly, leader of the second cohort. She's a demoness, a full-demon, and much more powerful then me. Not to mention prettier." I could tell Rin was fighting off tears.

"Then it's Kohaku's loss, because I see an energetic, intelligent, humbled girl, beautiful on the inside and out. But don't lack faith in yourself, and remember, your wether you're Human or Demon, it doesn't matter, because he'll love you for you, and if he doesn't, well it just tells us what kind of guy he is."

This made her smile, and I could feel genuine happiness radiating from her now.

"Now, about my bath..."

~ Time skip ~

Taking a bath was a good decision. The scents of forest and cinnamon smell so good, I obsess over it. I'm sporting my long sleeve sweater that hangs low on my right shoulder, and some ankle cut leggings.

I decide to tackle my snowy knee length hair, and brush it. I don't remember how long it's been since it was this soft. I then braid it so my hard work doesn't go to waste.

I walk towards my bed and flop down on it, just now realizing how tired I was.

Propping myself on my elbows, I take deep breaths.

"So this is my new home, huh?" Hugging one pillow, and laying my head on another, I fall fast asleep.

I could get used to this...

A/N - I know I included Kohaku and Rin, but I ship them too, just as a background ship, but I'll still focus on them from time to time. Btw, I do not own any images (you'll see)

I hope you liked this chapter, and now...Dialogue with Protags! (Yay you guessed it!)

Inu - I hope Kohaku gets with Rin...

Sesshy - I ship it! They're soulmates! Why can't Kohaku see it?

Inu - ...

Inu - I never thought you, out of all people, would 'ship'. Hm, I guess miracles do happen.

Sesshy - It's not like you would understand

Inu - What is there to understand?

Sesshy - Understand the physics of shipping

Inu - What? You lost me, Sess, just stop confusing our readers!

Sesshy - You're missing it, aren't you. It doesn't happen to you?

Inu - What doesn't happen?!

Sesshy - Well...

Sesshy - Do you ever...

Sesshy - Just...

Sesshy - OTP?

Inu - ...wut

Sesshy - You know...

Inu - No I don't know

Sesshy - ;-; ._.

.

.

.

(Image would not work, so I have to settle for the link)

Link to the right /i/do-you-ever-just-otp-books-fandom-fandoms-11183281


	10. Chapter 10

A/N - I am trying to make my chapters longer so that's why the updates are not coming in a constant flow. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Sesshomaru's POV

Inuyasha is staying in the same building as me. I can't believe it. I get to see him everyday.

Wow.

 _Well, someone's excited. You still have a lot to prove before your brother trusts and confides in you completely though._

I know, you need not tell me.

 _Well, you're going to get help wether you like it. It turns out I know a certain Cupid. The Eros of the heavens. He has come to answer your prayers._

My prayers? And this Sesshomaru doesn't need help. With anything. Maybe with Inuyasha. Okay I might need help. Who is your Cupid? Does he help repair brotherly relationships?

 _Oh, I think you're looking for more than brotherly affections towards him._

But he doesn't want to be more than brothers. I have to respect that. He doesn't even consider me as a brother! Why I am I so stressed out...

 _First things first Sesshomaru. Protect him from harm, respect him, and don't, I repeat, DO NOT harm him emotionally or physically anymore. He has gone through too much. Understood?_

Are you giving me orders?

 _I don't have time for this. Do you want help?!_

..This Sesshomaru will not rest until Inuyasha is satisfied and happy with his new environment. I will also make sure he does not encounter any more harm, especially from me. You have yourself a deal.

 _Good...we'll see you soon. Questions later._

And with that, my mind is left alone, peace coming back from the storm. Talking to my inner demon was stressful.

...Back to work, I guess.

~Time skip ~

I take a quick glance at my watch, that reads 7:00 PM. Time to eat.

As I approach the stairs, my nose catches a whiff of something good. It smells of cinnamon and of storm.

Yum. Wait what I am I thinking. I am probably just hungry, it's supper time anyways. But what if-

No. Stop thinking about it. It's not enticing...Arhggg! Go. Eat. Supper.

Curiosity got the best of me.

(A/N - You've heard the saying 'Curiosity killed the cat', but have you heard 'Curiosity killed the dog'? Yeah Idk what I am trying to prove XD)

I track the smell and find it coming from Inuyasha's room. He must have taken a bath, I don't remember smelling that when he entered my office a couple hours ago. Hmm. **Go in.** What, no I can't go in, I'll intrude on his privacy, and that is the last thing I want to do. **But it smells so good...** Deal with it.

I turn my back to leave, but my ears catch a very faint sound.

Sesshomaru. It was barely a whisper, but I caught it. No, it must be my imagination, even though I do not know why I would pretend to hear voices.

Sesshomaru.

There it was again. This time, I know I am going crazy. My ears are telling me that it's coming from Inuyasha's room. But that's insane, I should go see a doctor-

Sesshomaru!

That did it. Inuyasha could be in danger...

I barge past the door and examine the room. There seems to be no specific threat..but there was a sleeping Inuyasha on the bed. **He looks cute.** I agree.

I un-consciously lick my lips. I was agreeing with my instincts, he did look delicious. But he also looked destressed. That made me instantly leave the trance I was in. Suddenly, I was hit with fear, and it was radiating in waves from the hanyou. Was he having a nightmare? I listened closely to see if I could figure out what his nightmare was, but all I got were whimpers and Sesshomaru's. Am I the source of his distress? At this I widen my eyes. Have I really damaged him that bad?

"Protect me...please...Sesshomaru...*whimper*...please."

"I will, forever, I promise." I responded in a hushed tone. As I approached the bed, I notice his demeanour seemed to calm down. I hug him tightly, not wanting to let go.

" _Sleep, sleep tight_

 _Rest for the night_

 _You need not fear_

 _For I am here_

 _Your guardian_

 _Although you're strong_

 _I'll want to tag along._

 _Deep, deep, dreams_

 _Can come true_

 _And miracles do happen_

 _Hold on tight_

 _It's a wild ride_

 _I am your seatbelt for you to fasten._

 _Sleep, sleep tight_

 _No need to fright_

 _I'll hold you tight_

 _All through the night_

 _And in the morning_

 _Ancestors above_

 _Will make sure that_

 _You will be loved."_

(A/N - The song may or may not be foreshadowing something, *cough-cough*)

I end the song by placing Inuyasha under the covers, and kissing his forehead.

It's been a long time since I've heard that song. The last time I heard it was when...when father was still-

And that's when I felt it, something wet falling on my cheek. A tear.

I've never shed a tear before, much less cry. So why now?

If Inuyasha is going to bring me all these new emotions, I might as well get comfy because I sense a wild ride, just like the song predicted. I shake my head and go back to staring at Inuyasha. His aura seems to be completely serene, he must remember that father used to sing the same lullaby to him all the time. A comforting memory.

Third person POV

But also a bittersweet one. For Sesshomaru, that is.

A surge of jealously emerged from all of his reflection on the song, but it was quickly pushed back down. He shouldn't be jealous, he was the bad guy in all of this. He did this to Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru just didn't deserve to be loved.

Yes, that is the accurate conclusion he ended up with. He was cold, heartless, guilty...and then there was Inuyasha. The opposite. Warm and happy, caring and innocent. And then he came along and broke the Inu-hanyou.

Sesshomaru felt himself cry a bit more. The guilt almost made him double over. What had he done? He quickly wiped away the tears on his cheeks. They were staining the bed sheets. Not wanting to disrupt Inuyasha's peaceful sleep, he decided to leave.

"Sweet dreams, Inuyasha." And with that, he left to go eat his supper.

What he didn't know, was that Inuyasha was desperate for Sesshomaru. He wanted more comfort, and in his half sleepy state, he still managed to yearn for his big brother.

"Sesshomaru, come back.." He spoke, even though he was too sleepy to fully understand the meaning of the sentence. But the staff understood all too well.

In the doorway stood Kouga and Kohaku, originally coming to fetch Sesshomaru for dinner. "Well well, what do you think of this situation, Kohaku?"

"Honestly, I think we have two lovesick pups who are completely clueless to their emotions." "Right again, Kohaku. Right again. On that note, how's Rin doing?" A small smirk from Kouga and a furious blush from Kohaku accompanied the question. "You see her every day, why ask me?"

"Well, I meant how's your progress on asking her out, doing?" Kouga was prying. Oh he was. Kohaku and Rin was his favourite couple, (to ship) (yes Kouga is allowed to ship too, let Kouga ship 2K17) (idk what I am doing with my life) but Inuyasha and Sesshomaru might just come in and steal first place. They were cute to watch.

On top of that, who knew their master could sing?

It's a good thing Kouga got it all on camera...😏

A/N - Sorry for the long update, but I've been really busy this past week, and so I haven't had much time to write.

But I will make it up to you by giving myself a goal to publish the next chapter tomorrow, you guys deserve it!

Dialogue with protags:

Inu - Sesshy do you love me?

Sesshy - Yes

Inu - As a brother?

Sesshy - Yes

Inu - Oh ok-

Sesshy - And as something more

Inu - Oh. I see

Sesshy - Cut! I feel like Author-chan is running out of ideas, because this is the worst dialogue with protags ever.

Inu - I know right? WHAT GIVES AUTHOR-CHAN!?

Author-chan - Sorry guys but I've been really busy and I think I have a bit of writer's block...ooops?

Inu - Oops won't cut it. Your readers will leave if you continue like this!

Sesshy - He has a compelling argument...

Author-chan - Ok, ok, fine. Let's start over, shall we?

Inu - Ok, do you have another script?

Author-chan - *smirks devilishly* Nope, not this time. This time you guys have to _improvise!_

Inu - What?!

Author-chan - Action!

Seshy - ...So...Inuyasha?

Inu - Yes Sesshomaru?

Sesshy - Wanna go watch Grease? Or listen to Disney movies?

Inu - Hmmm...Grease? Anything to let Author-chan down..

Author-chan - Hey!

Sesshy - Alright let's go

 _~Inuyasha and Sesshomaru exit the scene~_

Author-chan - As revenge, I'll take a picture of them cuddling on the couch *cackles maniacally*

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	11. Chapter 11

A/N - PLEASE READ

1\. There is a lot of cussing in this chapter, so don't say I didn't warn you

2\. This chapter wasn't meant to be offensive

3\. Here is the bonus chapter that I promised, btw it's focused mainly on Kohaku x Rin, sorry!

But it's kinda important for future chapters...

Here we go!

Rin had just finished eating her supper, when she was confronted by Holly and her squad. Oh how she wished she could avoid them.

"Oh look, it's the orphan of the third cohort. Such a low ranking, don't you think, girls?"

They giggled simultaneously.

Until Holly snapped her fingers. Laughter was not meant to be controlled. And Holly certainly shouldn't control anything.

"I wonder why Kohaku likes me better. Oh yeah, because I am better than you in every. Single. Way."

Holly was about to push Rin aside, when a firm chest was placed between the two girls.

A low growl was heard throughout the mansion.

"Fuck Off Holly."

This made the two girls that followed her, gasp.

"Hey Kohaku," she said in a sultry voice. Even though he had just told her to back away, she still tried to seduce him. Wow.

She was shoving her cleavage between one of his arms and rubbed her head against his shoulder.

"So, Pumpkin, are you going to ask me out on a date, or do you have other things in mind?"

She purred.

Thankfully, Kohaku was not fooled by this and knew her true self. So he once again tried to ignore her.

"Fuck off, bitch!"

"But honey bun..." She gave him a pout.

"He said fuck off!" Rin did something she never thought she would do. Not only did she stand up for herself, but she made Holly speechless. Never thought she'd see the day...

She bitch-slapped all of the crap and ridiculousness out of her.

Holly : Zero

Rin - One

Holly only ran away whining, protesting that she'd deserved better.

Kohaku then turned around to Rin, a faint smile on his face.

"We make a good team."

(A/N - Omg I am tearing up because I'm paraphrasing Voltron, and I want Klance to be cannon and I am just so sad, don't mind me..)

Rin smiled once more, and did something even more unexpected.

She got on her tippy toes and kissed Kohaku.

Right on his lips.

Women can initiate kisses. Women can do whatever men can. So Rin could simply do this, right?

"Hey Kohaku, would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Hey, you stole my line. But yes, I would love to go out with you."

This was a memorable moment for the couple, and not just because Rin beat Kohaku at asking the other one out, but because this was the blossom to a new relationship...

And Kouga got it all on film too...?


	12. Chapter 12

A/N - Hey guys! Hehehe...sorry for the long (super duper long) update...

Excuses?

School? Yeah school. But no excuses!

I guess I also partly took a break (hiatus) because I wasn't in the mood to write...

But Onwards with the story! I used to have big plans plans for this story...

I hope it remains the same :)

Alright chapter..12?

Inuyasha woke up serenely and peacefully, with not a care in the world.

Of course, that didn't last very long when he noticed his unfamiliar surroundings.

Ah. Right. He was in Sesshomaru's lair.

Well, mansion.

Thinking back on his nap, Inuyasha discovers that this is one of the first times that he wakes up without screaming, or being in total panic mode. He is always on high alert, and never seems to be distracted. But now? He feels like he could wake up like this every morning, with a sleepy smile on his face.

The oh-so comfortable bed, lined with velvet sheets and pillows made of clouds, the softness of his skin from his bath the previous night, the emptiness in his stomach...oh wait, he didn't eat supper. Realizing that his nap became a full-on sleep, he got up to tame his growling stomach.

Inuyasha rubbed his eyes and went to the bathroom to go check up on his appearance and stubborn hair. But instead of finding tangles and knots, he found a teenage girl sleeping on the floor.

He might have screamed. Yup, he definitely screamed.

This woke up the uninvited guest.

"Ugh...oh Inuyasha!" She hugged him gently.

"Ughh...do I know you?"

"Hmm, let's see. I am what you call the voice in your head.."

"Tessaiga?!"

"Yep! Surprise?"

"Uughh Sesshomaru's going to kill me! Are you trespassing? I don't think you're allowed to be here. Why _are_ you here?"

"Oh, I didn't come alone. But to answer your question, I strictly came for business."

"I see...could you maybe elaborate?"

"Not re-"

"Inuyasha are you okay? I heard you screaming!"

It was a different voice this time. Sesshomaru.

"Yeah I am okay..but there's a..guest in the bathroom.."

For a moment no one said a word.

Sesshomaru just stared at the intruder and painfully groaned into his hands.

"Not another one. Please no."

"I know r- wait, what do you mean 'another one'?"

"Tensaiga!" Another teenage girl came running from behind Sesshomaru.

The two guests hugged each other before turning towards the two Inu brothers.

"So, shall we begin phase one, dear sister?"

"Of course, Master Taisho would have done the same if he were here."

"Yeah, you're right."

They were plotting something. Inuyasha just knew it.

They had evil smirks on their faces that said it all.

Inuyasha turned towards Sesshomaru expecting him to do something, but just found a paler than usual daiyoukai. He looked a little too pale. Almost...sick?

"What's going on here?"

Tessaiga just grined even wider.

"Ask your brother, I think he knows."

At this, Sesshomaru's face burst into flames. Well, there went the paleness.

"Sesshomaru? What are they talking about?"

"Something that we shall discuss some other time. They can stay here, I'll permit it. But for now, you must be famished. Let's go eat breakfast."

Inuyasha just shrugged nonchalantly. He _was_ hungry.

~ Time-skip ~

After breakfast Sesshomaru went to discuss with Inuyasha about his residence dillemas. Well, he hoped there wouldn't be _any_ dillemas.

He had his doubts.

Yet, he knocked on Inuyasha's door, knowing fully well of the possible consequences of talking about this sensitive subject with his brother.

"Inuyasha? Can I come in?"

"Yeah sure."

The eldest opened the door and waltzed in nervously. Well, it was now or never.

"Inuyasha I have yet to talk about your residential problems. I-"

"What problems? What happened?" The young Inu shot up from the bed he was sitting on.

"Please forgive me, I meant not to alarm you. I was just wondering if you would like your belongings from your apartment brought here...But don't take it the wrong way, I do not want to pressure you in any way, please take your time, it was just a suggestion, I-"

"Alright."

"Alright? So you'll stay?"

Inuyasha could see the hope and desperation in his brother's eyes. He felt some kind of pity for the guy, one could even call it sympathy. Inuyasha's thoughts wavered. Did he really feel sympathy for his heartless bastard of a brother?

 _But more importantly do you feel that he could be your brother?_

You're still here, Tessaiga?

 _You know it, just because I now have a physical body doesn't mean I can't hear your thoughts..._

Sure, but we're really not going to talk about all this emotional shit with being brothers and blah blah blah. I don't know if he could ever be a brother, much less mine. For now, he's an aquantaince.

 _Thank me later at the wedding reception, but hug hi my to reassure him._

WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! ARE YOU CRAZY!?

 _Ah ah ah, Inuyasha...This is no time for your emotional shit as you put it. Now do it! You know that wasn't pity you felt earlier, you're not that cold blooded._

Fine. I'll try.

And so, Inuyasha surprised both Sesshomaru and himself by hugging his older brother.

"Of course I'll stay Aniki."

A/N - ahhhhhh it's done. It's done. Another day another thought about updating but it's finally done. :3 I hope you guys enjoyed it, and please excuse the lack of character dialogue that _should_ be underneath the end A/N. Well, not today. Also, if you're a fan of BMC and/or Heathers, than please check out my new fanfic that I just published less than an hour ago.

The spoon isn't real,

\- Batwings Catwings

(Ps. Don't be disappointed if you didn't get The Matrix reference X3)


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone! Merry (belated) Christmas!

I know it has been since October, but I am back from my temporary break, which also consisted of being kicked out of my own account...okay then, let's get on with the story!

Inuyasha shocked himself by...

1\. Hugging his brother

2\. Calling Sesshomaru his brother

3\. Agreeing to stay with his brother

First, an unexpected visit by two teenage girls, and now this. Today was a shocking day indeed.

Sesshomaru was happier than usual. The whole staff noticed. Some were scared that it was because he finally found a way to legally kill people (hey you never know with him), but the ones that knew him knew the real reason behind his unusual happiness.

It was their new guest of course! The best ones knew that he was changing little by little, and they all had Inuyasha to thank for it.

"Kouga, please send some men to Inuyasha's appartment to fetch his things. I'll send you the address."

"Of course sir, straight away."

Kouga left him with his thoughts. But more specifically his inner demon.

 _ **You know, I think you've matured a little since I first talked to you**_

 _Very amusing, but I was already mature when we met._

 _ **Alright if you say so, I believe you**_

 _You know, I have something to ask you. Why did you mention our father, do you know him?_

 ** _Ah, so you caught on haven't you? Yes, I may know him. Business related and all._**

 _...You do know he is dead, don't you? And if you know each other through business, you must work for him because you said you came here for business purposes. But that's preposterous because the old man is dead._

 ** _Yes I'll give you that one. He is indeed dead, but don't you think that we bargain in heaven? Make deals with the devil? It's all true you know, from guardian angels to matchmaking. That's where I come in._**

 _Matchmaking huh. Let me guess, our father asked you two to come in and interfere with our lives? And I thought he was long gone._

 ** _Guess again. Oh and he wanted me to pass along a message to you. Ahem, "Tell my eldest son that I am NOT impressed with the way that he treated his brother. Please inform him that they better make amends or else I will come down there myself and torture-"_**

 _I get the point. Please tell him-_

 ** _I am not a messenger Sesshomaru. If you want to tell him something, tell him yourself._**

 _Hn. How do I tell Inuyasha about all of this?_

 _ **You don't. He doesn't know and he shouldn't worry about this. If he asks, just say that my sister and I are his new...bodyguards! Yes, to make sure he doesn't get into any trouble.**_

 _He'll never buy it. Why would I hire teenagers?_

 ** _Just find a better alibi and stick to it!_**

Inuyasha found his way to the garden. It was a peaceful place that brought back _positive_ memories. His mother used to sing him to sleep with lullabies that seemed so far away, in a distant universe, yet that stayed so close to his heart.

 _Sleep, sleep tight_

 _Rest for the night_

 _You need not fear_

 _For I am here_

 _Your guardian_

 _Although you're strong_

 _I'll want to tag along..._

His dream the other night was so vivid and felt so real, as if someone was actually singing to him. Sometimes (in his dreams) his father would sing him to sleep, other times it would be his mother. But in that dream it was neither. He knew the voice, but couldn't place it. He wish he could...

"Hey Inuyasha! How are you faring today?"

"Oh, hey Rin. I'm good, and you?"

"Absolutely dashing! I finally asked Kohaku out!"

"So I heard, congratulations!"

"Thank you. So, have you gotten anyone on your mind?" Rin was partly asking because Tessaiga asked her this morning to gather intel on his preferences in people and such.

"Actually there may be this one person, but that all depends on the future."

"Ooh, please describe them to me."

"I would never give away my secrets...but only if you promise to keep it a secret."

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

"Alright so, they have a stable job, good manners, and we've known each other for quite a while now."

Rin instantly knew. Most people who worked in the mansion (castle) did. It was obvious the two brothers has a thing for each other. Mutual pining without a real resolution. Actually, let her re-phrase that. Mutual pining without a plot.

"Sounds like a good gu-choice. Will we meet them?"

"Uhh maybe one day if we actually get together." Yeah that would take a miracle, not to mention time. He was still healing and just accepted the other as a brother. Falling in love with him this fast was impossible.

"Alright, if you say so."

Sesshomaru, who was hearing all of this, stepped out into the gardens perplexed and confused.

Both the young Inu and the human girl turned around to the powerful demon.

Said demon cleared his throat, clearly preparing to announce something important.

"Inuyasha, I believe there is a visitor here to see you."

A/N - Hoped you liked it!

I just wanted to say thank you to all the new followers of this story and of course to the ones that were here from the beginning.

I am not giving up on this story.

These are not the droids you are looking for,

-Batwings Catwings


	14. Chapter 14

Here we go! A late Friday post...

Sesshomaru was devastated to say the least; someone had already caught his brother's eye. He knew he was quite a catch, with his innocent and youthful features, and so Big Brother would be there to see and ... 'approve' this person. Whoever he was, he would be hunted by the big bad daiyoukai. And rest assure that Sesshomaru never forgets his promises.

Little did he know...

"Inuyasha, there is a visitor here to see you."

Who would possibly come to see him? He rushed to the door and opened it with great curiosity.

"Miroku?"

"Hello Inuyasha! I wanted to make sure you were okay. When you didn't stop by the bar I got a little worried. So, here I am.."

"I'm flattered, thank you, but I'm fine. Actually, I'm more than fine, I'm great! With actual sleep under my belt.."

"That's great! Well, I better take my leave now that I know that you're okay. See you later!"

"Wait! Please, you have come all this way, you might as well stay for a little while."

"I wouldn't want to impose..."

"It would not be an imposition. Please, come in."

"Ah, thank you. I appreciate it."

They sat down in the kitchen, and Inuyasha asked his guest if he wanted a drink.

"I would go for some tea if you have any."

Inuyasha only nodded before he realized that he didn't exactly know how to make tea. He needed help.

"I'll be right back," he said before vanishing into the back-room of the kitchen. There, he found some of the staff having a very intense card game.

"Please help."

They all immediately came to his side, demanding to know what had happened.

"Inuyasha, what is the matter?" Kouga asked.

"I don't know how to make tea.."

"Is it for your guest?" He moved his eyebrows suggestively.

The young Inu only rolled his eyes.

"Yes, but we are friends. He's like a br- never mind, we are just friends."

Kouga knew what he was going to say, and Sesshomaru was not going to like it. Oh well, at least they were just friends, or else... haha, all hell would break loose.

After Inuyasha left, Sesshomaru got caught up in his thoughts, gazing off into the garden, but Rin was still there. And when Rin was there, well let's just say she needed to take advantage of Inuyasha's departure...

"Master Sesshomaru, I think you are making it painfully obvious to everyone in a 12 meter radius of you."

He only raised an eyebrow.

"Making what obvious?"

"That you're in love."

Is that what that was? Love. He had never deeply thought of the concept before. Well, before he met Inuyasha, anyways.

"I guess you are right. Maybe I am in love."

Rin only hummed in agreement. Then she thought back to her last conversation with Kohaku.

 _Kohaku..._

Sesshomaru could see the look on her face, and he knew exactly whom she was thinking of.

"Rin, how did you know you were in love with Kohaku?"

She smiled brightly, and turned to look at the passive demon.

"That's easy! I just knew."

He frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"See, it wasn't infatuation or status, or anything like that. It was a _feeling_. Something inside of me clicked."

He was still confused, and she could tell. Sighing deeply, she gave it a last shot.

"It was like we were **_soulmates_**."

Clarity dawned upon the eldest son of the late Inu Taisho.

A/N - There you go! Another chapter done, and posted on the verge of Friday evening. Hopefully I'll get some good writing sessions in this Sunday.

Goodbye!

À plus tard!

Adios!

The spoon isn't real,

-Batwings Catwings


	15. Chapter 15

(Edit : I started this chapter a couple months ago so...oops?)

Another Friday post! (Sunday, actually..)

*The time for exam week is coming...Good luck to those who have to endure it too! And to those who don't, read on without any worries.

Pro tips for exams:

\- It's not about the quantity, but the quality; even if you study a lot, it's better to fully understand what you're studying

\- Get a good night's rest; studying and taking your exam on a few hours of sleep will not help you at all

\- Eat 'healthy foods' or whatever fills you up with happiness, honestly. If you think positive, you will be less stressed (for me anyways)

\- Try teaching your subject to your friends or family to see if you can explain it properly and to see if you know what you're doing

\- Put on your favorite music playlist to get you in the mood, pumped up, and ready to own your exam!

Those were a few tips, they may not work for everyone, I just wanted to help with the stress. :3*

...

Soulmates. What the hell? They weren't in some magical anime where unrealistic things happened.

Ok, well he was a full demon...but other than that, other kinds of abnormalities were unheard of.

"Rin," he was at a loss of words. "Soulmates don't-"

" **Find each other very often** , right Tessaiga? So cherish your moments together, love is a magical thing." Tensaiga and Tessaiga came running in the garden.

Rin only smiled and excused herself to go see who Inuyasha's visitor was.

Once she left, both guests glared Sesshomaru down with discipline in their eyes.

"You do know soulmates don't ex-"

"Don't finish that sentence. You know nothing about magic, about our folklore, or what's beyond this realm."

That shut him up.

"Then tell me, since I know nothing, as you say."

"We did not come here to try and explain the rules of the world to some immortal demon. We are on a mission, so let's focus."

"What course of action do we take first, dear sister?"

The other girl only smirked.

"The one that involves lessons. A intellectual makeover, in a way."

"I see, alright let's ask him."

"Ask me what?" The poor demon was stuck in the middle of some cryptic conversation between the two abnormal teenage girls.

"Sesshomaru, do you know ... da wae?" (Lol sorry I couldn't help myself) (Edit : It's a very dead meme)

He deadpanned. "If that's it, I will be leavin-"

"We're kidding. What we actually meant is, do you know a way to improve your bond with your brother?"

"Yes, something to make him trust you more. You know, like-"

"Like getting him an education! That's perfect. He was talking about it, and now I can finally give him something to replenish his trust in me!"

"Well he's excited."

"Yeah, we should leave him to his ideas and very disturbing fantasies."

"I heard that. You know I could kick you out whenever I want, right?"

"Yeah, but you need us."

"Plus, we can speak to you in your mind."

And so they left, having the last word, as usual.

A/N - Hello! I know, I know, it's been ages. That's why I decided to update (hehe oops?) and it won't be the last one today!

Have a good afternoon,

-BC


	16. Chapter 16

As promised, another update today!

...

"And then you add the fruits..." Kouga explained to the youngest Inu.

"I see, thank you Kouga!"

The Wolf demon smiled. Seeing an Dog demon with expressions was refreshing. Sesshomaru didn't smile or laugh one bit, not to metion ask for his help. Inuyasha was good for everybody, especially his brother.

After the tea was prepared, Inuyasha came out and gave it to Miroku.

"So, how is it?"

Miroku laughed. "Hold on, I haven't tried it yet."

"Alright, alright. So, how's the bar?"

"Hm? Oh, it's alright. The customer flow has diminished a bit, but other than that, it's all good."

"That's good. Hey, I'm happy you came over. Because even though many people live here, it gets kind of-"

"Hello Inuyasha! Who's your guest?"

"Hi Rin, this is Miroku. Miroku, Rin."

"Nice to meet you Miss Rin."

This made her giggle.

"Please, just Rin. It's also nice to meet you. I'm glad Inuyasha has friends to keep him happy."

"As am I. I read online that Happiness is the best kind of cure.."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Oh no, not these illogical quotes again."

A grin appeared on his friend's face. "Indeed, my friend, indeed."

...

After chatting more with Miroku, the latter left, leaving Inuyasha to his own devices.

"I wonder what everyone is doing." Or more specifically, "What Sesshomaru is doing."

 ** _You._**

...what?

 _ **Hm? Oh nothing. So Inuyasha, how are your new accommodations?**_

They're amazing, actually. And you know that's the funny part of it. I never saw myself living somewhere like this. I never saw myself talking to Sesshomaru either, actually. And you know, I still don't fully get why he's accepted me into his home-

 _ **Your family's home, that means it's yours too.**_

Okay sure, our home, and why he's being so nice to me all of a sudden. I mean, it's clear that he's changed, but just how much?

 _ **You can't ask big questions like these in the middle of the story, you have to wait and be patient. After all, if Sesshomaru waited all these years for you, surely you can wait another year or so for him.**_

You lost me, and I doubt that he waited for me. He put me there in the first place.

 ** _Yes, yes, I know the story, and I'm not saying what he's done is forgivable, but sometimes people change and move on. Maybe you should too? I mean you've already started over with your brother, and maybe it's not a clean slate but it's a start. If we're going to get you two together we need more material to work with._**

Material? Together? What? Would you stop with your half cryptic messages?

 _ **The bottom line is that you'll both need to forgive each other one day. Preferably soon, but eh. But most importantly, you'll need to forgive yourselves.**_

Great, just what he needed: another prophecy.

Things were getting _stranger_ and _stranger_...

It didn't help that there was an ebony haired _stranger_ in their living room. It also didn't help that this stranger was there to sabotage any form of relationship between the two brothers.

Indeed. _Naraku_ just loved causing drama...


	17. Announcement

Hey! If anyone is still reading this, I just want to say that I'm taking a break from this story for a while. I'm editing and going over my other stories, as well as posting new ones. I will eventually edit this one and add onto it.

I hope you understand!

-airsalonpasandpettysquabbles


End file.
